


对影成三

by yingjiu09



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 17:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yingjiu09/pseuds/yingjiu09





	对影成三

对影成三

CP：七骑X军师

正文

 

朱利叶斯醒过来，首先映入眼睛的是幽幽绿光，交错的黑暗，犹如一幕恐怖片那样，不是他每天都看到的豪华房间。他被吓醒了，身子哆嗦了下，才发现自己被简朴的被子盖好。

这是监牢吗？他犯了什么罪被关在这里？朱利叶斯捂着额头，脑子不止很痛，昏昏沉沉得仿佛背着沉重的石头那样不得轻松。他发出不满的轻吟，干脆甩开被子扯开嗓子说：“来人……来人！这是什么地方？！”

回荡的尽是空荡荡的余音，却吵醒了一边倚在墙上的人。那人抬头看到坐在床上的朱利叶斯，而朱利叶斯也显然注意到他，恢复了一贯对自己恶傲的神色，“枢木卿？你怎么也被关进来？”

朱雀不想回答他，他在想着之前的事。夏英格发动小规模的叛变，抓住朱利叶斯要挟朱雀，而朱雀真的轻易投降，犹如土崩瓦解的城墙。他明明该丢下朱利叶斯，夏英格应该不会对他做什么，可是他没有离开，甚至被剥掉外衣还关在这里来。

朱利叶斯见朱雀不回话，不由得提高声音：“枢木卿，你还没回答我说的话，我记得……我跟夏英格阁下在下国际象棋对吗？之后发生什么事？”

“如你所见，你被关起来了。”

“所以我问你为什么会被关进来！”朱利叶斯有些暴躁，“我还没有实现我对皇帝许下的诺言！为什么？为什么！”

“……我们都中了夏英格的暗算。”朱雀疲惫地说， “所以，我投降了。”

“投降？”朱利叶斯仿佛听到笑话，“你是脑子进水了吗？你曾经捉拿zero，一人横扫黑色骑士团。这么厉害的战力配上我伟大的战略才是无敌的，没想到你居然轻易投降！枢木卿，你就只有这点实力吗？”

他一字一句如无数箭插入朱雀的内心，朱雀把脸深深埋在膝盖中。朱利叶斯眼见朱雀不出声，交臂冷然道：“你承认了吗？那么……都说圆桌骑士实力非常，你不会连越狱的想法都没有吗？”

朱雀道：“没用的，一旦落入‘叹息之墙’，是没办法逃走的。而且他们还特别增加了激光柱的数量，我稍微一碰它马上见伤。”

朱利叶斯看着晶莹的激光柱，勉强接受朱雀的说法。他见朱雀这姿势，“那么……你和夏英格大战是吗？”

“是。”

“依你的战力是没问题。”朱利叶斯冷淡说，“夏英格未必斗得过你，何况他身后的小跟班。你为什么要投降？”

朱雀浑身一震，耳边回荡着朱利叶斯的话。

“你可以丢下我逃走寻找后援。”朱利叶斯轻声说，“为什么？枢木朱雀，你为什么要投降，除非夏英格掌握了你的弱点，否则的话……枢木朱雀，连我都不知道的弱点他都知道……你是不是该考虑你的失职了！”

“你说够了吗？”朱雀不耐烦地说，凛冽的绿眸盯着朱利叶斯。

“我没说够。”朱利叶斯看着朱雀颤抖的下巴，“我是你的上司你必须服从。你别忘了，你不是布里塔尼亚人，你就是名誉布里塔尼亚人，准确点说，你就是11区人……你没有违抗我的资格，我……唔！”

他眼前一花，朱雀把他摁在栅栏中，发出砰的声响。

他两只手紧紧掐着颈子，这次可不会那么心软了。

鲁鲁修那句“杀了我”在他脑子里一直徘徊不已，既然如此就成全了鲁鲁修的心愿。那个声名狼藉的军师，既然杀了zero，再杀军师也是一样的！以后好有剩余的安宁。

指节寸寸加紧，朱利叶斯感觉喉咙一寸寸被收束，疼痛与挤压让他只能拼命张口争夺寻常的空气。他像离水的鱼儿用力挣扎，却还是抵不过朱雀的大力。朱利叶斯不明白，为什么属下会突然跳起来杀了他？

他知不知道自己是皇帝的什么人吗？朱利叶斯发出强烈的嘶嗬声，盯着朱雀的紫罗兰色单眼渐渐模糊，发热。

“朱……朱……”朱利叶斯说。一道灵光突然闪过，他流着泪咬着牙关念出来：“鲁……鲁……鲁鲁修！”

朱雀确认看到朱利叶斯的口型，不由得力气一空，朱利叶斯就垂落在地上大口呼吸。

他有些站不稳，一只手撑在栅栏上紧密握紧，撑住自己的身子。

寂静的空间只剩下朱利叶斯剧烈的咳嗽声，朱雀看着他，忽然想确认这是不是鲁鲁修，可是他一伸出手，朱利叶斯马上本能地躲开，用一只警戒的眼睛看着他。

他牵动嘴角，最后还是没有说出来。

* * *

又过了一段日子，在这空间，他们已经没有时间的概念，只能依靠送来的三餐来判断。

朱利叶斯拿眼看着朱雀，这人很奇怪，杀了自己又不说理由，就因为鲁鲁修而失控了吗？鲁鲁修……他记得，朱雀在床上用过这个名字。那时候他一激灵马上明白，朱雀所看到所憎恨的究竟是谁。

朱利叶斯不喜欢被人拿当替身品，可是朱雀的战力他需要。朱雀说这不可能越狱，可并非绝无可能。他急切需要朱雀的配合，所以吃完饭后，朱利叶斯就主动说起越狱的构想。

“你想不想出去见鲁鲁修？”

朱雀猛然噎住，抬眼瞪着他。朱利叶斯依然神色坦然，“所以，我们需要合作越狱。”

朱雀扔了碗闭嘴，朱利叶斯也不管朱雀的神色，自顾自把计划说下去，比如隔空抓到狱卒，或者他要快死才引人过来，毕竟他可是皇帝陛下的私生子。他死，雷霆之怒的皇帝可是不会饶过任何人的。

朱雀脸色始终青如铁石，朱利叶斯快速说完后，觉得口干舌燥，“你给我把水倒过来给我喝。”

朱雀本能站起来拿起水壶倒了一杯水，转身给朱利叶斯。朱利叶斯抬头张嘴，朱雀以最温柔的角度倾入他的口腔。

朱利叶斯刻意选择时机，让水进入食道外的支气管，一时发出令人不舒服的咳嗽声响。吓得朱雀放下杯子伸手拍拍朱利叶斯的背。他的力气很大，可放在朱利叶斯的背却轻柔而小心翼翼。

明明是想杀了自己的人呢。

朱利叶斯说：“我冷……”

朱雀一时手足无措，看着朱利叶斯无助交缠抱着裸露的纤细双臂，居然直接一手抄上他的身子大横抱起。朱利叶斯吓得抱住朱雀的肩膀，“做什么？”

朱雀不言不语把朱利叶斯放在床上，朱利叶斯马上抱住朱雀，“床太硬了。”

感受着朱雀寂静的动作，朱利叶斯想朱雀到底会怎样，没有想到朱雀说：“等等，阁下。”朱雀把他抱在另一边铺着被子的床上，再回头把被子拿过来盖在朱利叶斯的身上，“这样温暖吗？”

朱利叶斯低着头，掩杀自己的诧异与窃笑。

他倒要看看朱雀到底会做到什么地步，现在先见好就收。

“哼。”朱利叶斯鼻中发出冷哼，“算你想得周到。”

朱雀没有跟朱利叶斯的话好说，直接转身，却被朱利叶斯叫住，“枢木朱雀，你真是很奇怪的人呢。”

“前一刻杀了我，现在又待我如此好。你究竟打着什么算盘吗？”

朱雀背对着他，久久才道：“对不起，是我情绪失控了。”

朱利叶斯说：“现在这么无聊，又没有乐子可玩。”

朱雀仿佛很尴尬，也不知道说什么才好。

久久，朱利叶斯才开口：“为什么要对我如此好？”

他看着朱雀呆望着墙壁，可是墙壁没什么好看的。朱利叶斯也觉得很无聊，睡意逐渐浓重，他又说了一遍，“这一次，我是你上级，你必须服从我。”

朱雀低着头，说：“很抱歉。”

又说抱歉，朱利叶斯越发看不透他。既然说抱歉，为何又要拿复杂之际的眼光看着自己。他不是笨蛋，可以感觉到背后那刺人的目光，问他他也不说话，只是用自己的身体来征服，让他忘记语言忘记一切。

“既然抱歉。”朱利叶斯掀开被子，伸手从背后搂住朱雀，舌尖攀上朱雀的耳朵，朱雀猛然转过头，感觉朱利叶斯的手轻柔地在自己健壮的胸膛上徘徊。朱利叶斯笑了，轻轻放在朱雀的裆部隔着裤子捏一捏，同时用自己的上身——被朱雀捏揉得已经长大的乳房蹭着他的背肌。

“要么回答我，要么告诉我实情。”

朱雀胸口起伏，暗绿的眼睛隐隐有野兽的光芒。

“告诉我，为什么？”朱利叶斯撩开朱雀的发丝抚摸他的脸，那动作让他神情一阵恍惚。

“……我想杀了你。”朱雀说，“可是我不能……我没办法杀了你。”

朱利叶斯把脸贴在朱雀的胸口聆听他的心跳，“没办法杀了我，以后我还会记得杀了你。”

“那倒也是不错。”耳边发出朱雀苦笑的声音，“就此死在这里也是极好。”

朱利叶斯一愣，突然升起一种怒气，猛然推开朱雀伸手打了他的脑袋，打得他脸上一愣，“死？你心心念念只有死吗？你不是想要第一骑士的头衔吗？你不想要夺回日本吗？我不相信你心里未必没有野心。”

那死气沉沉的目光，只有看到11区人的向日葵花田油画才会发亮。因此朱利叶斯饶有兴趣替朱雀买下来送给他做礼物，然后他穿着女装坐在向日葵油画，嫣然一笑，动起屁股包裹朱雀残暴中隐含温柔的进入。唯美的向日葵，可是被溅上很多精液。

朱雀被他打得一愣，呆呆看着朱利叶斯，苦笑，“野心？我早就没了这东西。”

“你死也可以，但是不要拉上我，没想到你的觉悟就只有这点程度，你怎么当上圆桌骑士的，你发下的誓言也忘了吗？”朱利叶斯说，内心翻腾着同情的怒火，怎么可以这样子？“坐在监牢的你是不是傻了？！”

他忽然垂头丧气，美丽的单眼流露悲伤的感情，水光盈盈，双臂抱住朱雀的双肩头靠在朱雀的肩颈上，“我不想死，我只想活下去。”

朱雀脑海突然划过鲁鲁修的身影，那时鲁鲁修拉住自己的衣角，“朱雀……你……又要去军队吗？”

“对！”朱雀说，“那是我的职责，我不能不去。”

鲁鲁修低下头，刘海遮住了他的视线。朱雀无暇顾及鲁鲁修的心思就匆匆远去，从他升上准尉的那一刻，鲁鲁修的眼光就带了些不认同，到后来他对自己下了令：

活下去！

只有活下去！

鲁鲁修凌厉又哀伤的眼神，顷刻和朱利叶斯的眼光渐渐重合。

那一瞬他在想：鲁鲁修既然期待自己活下去，为什么又要杀害曾经的主君呢？

朱利叶斯眼见朱雀还在傻傻地看着自己，内心忽然柔软下来。他不明白自己怎么会对这个笨蛋朱雀说一些呢？明明自己该是从容优雅地讽刺而已，怎么会那么失态？

朱利叶斯离开他，赌气似的说：“你爱死，也别拉着我！”

寂静的氛围里，朱雀突然发现朱利叶斯的耳朵暗红，犹如盛开的玫瑰。

他着魔似的伸出手触碰朱利叶斯的耳朵，把他吓了一跳，那一刻朱雀的心思忽然轻松下来，仿佛凶猛的洪水突然得到疏通分别四散开去，汇入大海。

他伸出长臂，直接把朱利叶斯抱在怀里。朱利叶斯被他蓦然的举动吓了一跳，全身僵硬不晓得怎么做，感觉朱雀的手搭在自己的后颈上，那一刻他心里一凉。只要朱雀愿意，他随时都能捏断自己那破碎又不屈服的命运。

朱雀把脸埋入小军师的发丝，一动不动许久，直到朱利叶斯有点抱怨，“喂，放开我啊。”

朱雀松开手，朱利叶斯没想到他居然轻易放开自己，一时心跳如小鹿乱撞那样。地牢如此阴冷，耳边都是类似电视机出现雪花的单调声，让他忍不住瑟缩。

朱雀看到朱利叶斯的脚不安地磨蹭，握住朱利叶斯纤细的脚，用手掌抱住，朱利叶斯喉间短促发出一声细小的呻吟。

“阁下。”朱雀说，“我许诺，我会带你逃出去。”

一如他许诺和童年的鲁鲁修迎接娜娜莉那样，即使朱利叶斯也不记得。但他记得朱利叶斯其实也是鲁鲁修的一部分，他不该排斥，他还有很多事需要理清楚，他只知道现在不想杀了军师。

军师鼻中忽然一酸，忽然伸手抱住朱雀。两个破碎的灵魂紧紧拥抱。

“啊……啊哈……”朱利叶斯的背心被推向胸前，露出两粒瑟瑟发抖的红豆，被朱雀温柔含住。熟悉的手在自己的身体来回徘徊，这般迂回的技巧朱利叶斯有些受不了，抱怨说了一句。朱雀就拉开纤细的大腿，滋一声进去。朱利叶斯艳丽湿润的舌尖都随着他的进入而颤抖，那一刻他从来没有那么渴求拥抱。  
—— “来吧，朱雀所有的一切，皆奉献于我吧！”

朱雀静静看着他半晌，忽然低头含住他的嘴唇，像是噬咬，又像是轻舔，直把他卷入情欲的漩涡里去，不可逆转。  
—— “YES，my lord.”

* * *

洛洛出现并救了他们，朱利叶斯被朱雀用貂毛披风包起，懒懒由他抱起。两人在豪华列车上歇息，朱利叶斯拿起胜利的红酒优雅地喝一口。

“虽然出了意外，但功劳仍然属于你和我。”朱利叶斯低语着，单眼看着正在喝大麦茶的朱雀，无声而妖冶地笑了。

“枢木卿，下次我们或许可以合作。”

朱雀一愣，下一秒很快意识到……回到布里塔尼亚，那代表鲁鲁修他……

“怎么，不愿意吗？”

“阁下所愿，在下自然乐意之至。”

朱利叶斯扬起下巴，“你该感谢我才对，你再也不会遇到比我更好的上级了！以后你就这样心存不杀之恩，继续报答我吧。”

他伸出手，朱雀沉默地倾身吻住朱利叶斯伸出来的纤手轻吻，看着朱雀得意的笑容，带着鲁鲁修的嘚瑟劲儿，他心里突然冒出一种可堪称幸福的想法。

这样发展下去其实也不错的。

不用去想未来，也不用去想他们会对军师做什么事情。

——END——

小段子：

朱雀房内来了新邻居朱利叶斯，容貌美艳逼人，一颗紫水晶吊坠搞得男男女女都十分想上他，奈何朱利叶斯看起来很可爱，但毒舌起来不要命，对朱雀特别感兴趣，每次扭着腰走猫步展现万种风情。特别是臀部摆动时让面无表情的朱雀裆部无声无息地BQ。

舞会时朱利叶斯说不会跳舞，要雀教，雀用迷人的嗓音哄鲁鲁：臀部放松点，腰和臀一起动。眼看要把佳人搂在怀里结果被导演叫住，鲁鲁被分派给XL，朱雀说：等等，我和他一起来的。导演说：哦，那又怎样，男男跳舞在我这里是杜绝的。

朱雀受不了了，就怕军师跟XL擦出火花，结果军师很简单说：对不起我不会跳。直接走到朱雀身边，朱雀就毫不犹豫箍住军师的腰往下沉，直接热吻。

军师奖赏朱雀的就是给朱雀咬，毕竟朱雀因为自己可是石更了整整3天哪。军师可是要等朱雀展开行动嘛，雀主动上自己比自己用屁股强上爽多了。

最后军师和朱雀跳了一次火探戈，就是下身紧紧贴合的那种。他们还滚了床单！爽！

 

——END——

 

真没了！！！


End file.
